Only You
by Lika Junge
Summary: Agora eu sei, mais do que nunca, que só você é capaz de me entender. [HarryHermione][Presente de Amigo Seecreto do Fórum Mundo dos Fics para Pammychan]


**N/A: **Muito bem, essa _coisa_ é o meu presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum Mundo dos Fics para a Pammy! XD

Desculpa se ficou muito pequeno, ou se não ficou exatamente como eu pretendia, mas é que devido ao último livro realmente fica difícil fazer um fluffy com esse casal XD

Espero que goste, e um Feliz Natal o/

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

_Agora eu sei, mais do que nunca, que só você é capaz de me entender._

Mais um ano letivo se passara, mas dessa vez não fora como os outros. Aliás, para o decidido, determinado e pensativo Harry Potter, fora o ano mais doloroso de sua vida. Muito mais doloroso do que qualquer coisa que sua _adorável_ família tivera sido capaz de fazer com ele até aquele dia, muito mais doloroso do que qualquer detenção imaginável. Fora um ano que decidira o rumo de diversas vidas, e o ponto final de algumas.

E agora, tudo o que lhe restava era passar mais um tortuoso verão com os Dursleys, para depois seguir o destino que lhe fora reservado. Tinha de encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes para pôr um fim definitivo em Voldemort, que lhe assombrara tanto a vida. Sabia que não seria uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais quando a pessoa que iniciara essa jornada com ele não estava mais presente. Dumbledore morrera.

E mesmo sem Dumbledore, sem Sirius, sem Hogwarts, havia ainda uma pequena luz na escuridão. Desde o início, ele nunca estivera sozinho. Havia sempre **eles**. Eles que decidiram seguir aquela dura jornada ao seu lado mesmo quando tudo parecia impossível. Rony e Mione.

_Mas é só você que pode realmente me entender._

Naquele exato momento, os três inseparáveis encontravam-se sozinhos em uma das cabines do Expresso Hogwarts (o último que pegariam) voltando para casa depois de um ano muito mais do que cansativo. Não era fácil admitir que não voltariam para aquela escola novamente.

_É só você que está sempre ao meu lado._

Hermione tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro de Rony que dormia profundamente. Harry, de frente para eles, levava uma expressão calma e analítica. Porém aquela calmaria era somente exterior.

_É só você que sempre escolhe as palavras de conforto certas._

Mesmo com tanta coisa no que pensar, Dumbledore, Horcruxes, Gina, naquele momento ele não conseguia tirar a pessoa a sua frente da cabeça. As duas pessoas a sua frente e a relação que eles tinham entre si. E era tudo muito... estranho.

Ele amava Gina. _Amava?_ Mione era sua amiga. _Só isso?_ Rony era seu melhor amigo e companheiro de todas as horas. _Será?_ Harry só queria entender o que se passava em sua cabeça.

_É só você que precisa somente de um olhar para entender tudo o que se passa aqui dentro._

Ele sabia, desde o primeiro momento, desde aquele primeiro sorriso, que ela era uma pessoa especial. Mas nunca imaginaria que ela se tornaria tanto em sua vida, que ultrapassaria estágios tão rapidamente. Que seria capaz de, sozinha, desvendá-lo.

E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Com seu olhar analítico, mas um sorriso encantador. Sempre as palavras certas, ou um silêncio de entendimento. Porque ela era capaz de fazer isso.

_Só você pode._

Para Harry, SÓ ela era capaz de fazer isso. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que doía tanto ver seus dois melhores amigos juntos. Onde ele entraria agora? Será que ainda haveria aquela pessoa para entende-lo como ninguém mais sabia fazer?

Talvez todo aquele desespero fosse por que o vazio que Hermione deixaria não seria capaz de ser preenchido nem pela Gina nem por qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

_Porque só você foi capaz de me entender._

Por mais que Hermione não fosse tão sábia ou tão forte quanto Dumbledore, quanto Sirius, ela era seu porto seguro. Ela era seu porto seguro porque ele sabia que bastaria um olhar para ela tentar ajeitar as coisas. E nisso, ela era mais do que boa.

Ele **precisava** dela para continuar em frente. Precisava dela para ter forças para se levantar, para lutar. Para lutar com ela, para lutar **por** ela. E ele não entendia mais o que sentia por aquela garota.

_Eu preciso de você. Só você._

E, justamente por precisar tanto dela, é que a idéia dela entender outro que não ele o machucava tanto. Pois ele sabia que no momento que ela se entregasse de coração e alma a outro (mesmo que esse outro fosse seu melhor amigo), não haveria mais espaço para ele.

Não. Ou pelo menos não como antes. E com o tempo, ela deixaria de entende-lo e de conforta-lo, pois ela teria alguém mais por quem fazer isso. E não seria fácil continuar sem ela. Aliás, só essa idéia o amedrontava.

_Só você._

E naquele momento, ela abriu os olhos. O encarou com aquele olhar de sempre, sem se mover. Para qualquer um, o abalamento de Harry poderia ser considerado como causado por tudo que havia acontecido. Mas não, não para ela. Porque ela sabia das coisas, das coisas dele.

E, delicadamente, ela se afastou de Rony, inclinando-se um pouco para frente. Levou sua mão delicada junto a de Harry, que tremia, e apertou-a confiantemente. Voltou a olhar para ele com aquele seu sorriso encantador e disse:

"Pode contar comigo para sempre. Eu vou continuar aqui."

Então, Harry sorriu tranqüilo e deixou-se levar por aquelas palavras.

_Agora eu sei, mais do que nunca, que só você é capaz de me entender._

**Fim**


End file.
